Bits and Pieces
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Annie wakes up to more than one surprise from Nathan. O/s. Lang/Mini-lime.


**Bits and Pieces**

Annie came to from sleep to find Nathan watching her from the end of her bed.

"You're making a habit of that," she muttered, throwing her arm over her face.

It was too warm, too soft, too _nice_ a way to wake up. She couldn't handle it. Especially not after last night, which, as she'd told him, had definitely been the best time so far. That they'd been together. Having sex. Or 'having fun,' as he called it.

She moaned.

"What?" Nathan murmured, crawling over her and pulling down the covers.

"You know that thing you did, with me...on my back...and..."

"_Yeah_."

Annie could tell he was smirking against her neck as he uncovered her completely, baring her naked body to the early morning sun.

"You should do it again," she told him.

He was naked, too. Really naked. Really, _nicely_ naked. And he was biting her neck while he shifted between her thighs. She liked the weight of him there, especially as he moved down, farther and farther, until he was right _there_ and making her scream.

When she was done, so beyond spent, he crawled back up her body and kissed her cheek, knowing she didn't like the taste like he did.

He was all cute with those stupid little blondish curls glowing in the sunshine coming through her bedroom window, and he didn't ask for her to return the favour of going downtown. It was another good morning with him.

"I made breakfast," he told her, kissing her neck and slowly, _reluctantly _edging off of the bed.

"You _made _breakfast?"

"Well...no, I sorta recycled some of that last cake you made – it's really good, by the way – but I put it on plates and everything."

She laughed as he gave her a tug. "Nice. Okay, okay. I'm up."

Annie pulled on his uniform shirt that was strewn across the foot railing of her bed, buttoning it up halfway before stumbling out towards the kitchen. She sat at the breakfast bar and Nathan slid a piece of red velvet cake towards her.

_Oh_. Right. February 15th. The night before had been Valentine's Day and she'd made him a small special cake as a gift and to celebrate the re-opening of Cake Baby, which she'd been able to do after some financial help from Helen. And then he'd given her that _really_ special gift of two consecutive mind-blowing orgasms, which, for someone who didn't really love V-Day all that much, was perfect.

Except, as she ate her cake, thinking the frosting might have done better being a bit whiter, she realised that he hadn't only meant to give her orgasms as a present.

There was something hard in her mouth, and a bit pointy on one side, and Nathan's face was priceless.

"Well," he said. "You certainly found it."

Annie spat_ whatever it was_ out, and found herself looking down at a silver ring in the palm of her hand, covered in white frosting and half-eaten cake.

"Thought it'd be fun," Nathan told her, rubbing his eyebrow anxiously at the obviously not-to-plan turn of events. "Didn't think you'd try to chew it."

Annie just stared at the little thing, wondering if she could really see a diamond in her hand and _just what _it meant.

"N-Nathan?"

He pushed away the cake and got off his stool, kneeling down in front of her in his plaid pyjama pants. He took the ring out of her hand and wiped it clean, before holding it up to her.

"Annie, you gonna say yes?" He asked, swallowing.

She thought she was going to faint, or die, or both, one then the other, and she definitely didn't think she could speak, her tongue felt so heavy, but then...

"_Fuck, yes_."

Nathan glanced up, eyebrow cocked as his lip quirked up at the corner. "Nice. Eloquent."

"Put it on me! Put it on me!"

He did, he slipped it right over her knuckle in a perfect fit and she thought she'd just fucking _die_ from how good it all felt. She'd seen rock bottom, and now, there she was, back in business, back in her apartment without Brynn or Gil asking to borrow her tweezers, and _engaged_.

"Lil is going to _flip_," she breathed, finally looking away from the ring and back at Nathan. "She never thought I'd make it this far without screwing it up."

"Nice to know she's got some faith in you," he told her, getting up off his knee and pulling her up into his arms.

He pushed back her hair from her eyes, the bright curls a bit longer than she was used to but which he seemed to really like. He also seemed to like her in his uniform, because as he glanced down, the buttons undone and cleavage out, his eyes darkened.

Annie grinned. "Go on, tell me why you love me."

Nathan laughed lowly, pulling her close and sort of twirling her back towards the bedroom. "Well, I love you 'cause you're not mad I chickened out of proposing yesterday, which is fairly obvious from my last-minute planning here. And I love you because you let me go down on you in the mornings, which I know you think it's weird that I like, but I do."

"It feels illegal sometimes," she interrupted as the backs of her knees hit the side of the bed. "Like, illegally _good_."

"I'd know if it's illegal or not," he told her sternly. "And it isn't, because if it was I'd have to caution both of us."

She rolled her eyes at him as he undid the buttons of his own shirt.

"And I love you," he told her, smiling, hands pausing, "for all of your bits and pieces. Including the mad and, sometimes, incredibly dangerous ones. You know, like getting buzzed a mile high, or flashing a police officer while driving–"

She kissed him. "Love you, too. Just never touch my baking ever again, or put any more jewellery in it. Health and safety–"

"Yeah, yeah," he rumbled, hands back on the buttons. "I won't touch your cakes and you won't ever flirt to get out of a ticket again, unless _I'm_ the one giving it to you."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I love this pairing, I love Chris O'Dowd and Kristen Wiig, and I thought the film was pretty alright, too. Just a bit of fun (:


End file.
